Milagro de Abril
by Brujita Merlina
Summary: Hermosa parejita sonfic ....soy muy mala para los summarys


Quiero aclarar esto no soy la dueña de KND aunque quisiera pero no este fic es sin animo de lucro

así que por favor no me demanden, a si tampoco es mía la canción "milagro de abril" es de Alberto Plaza

En la casa del árbol:

Merlina- Bueno después de aclarar todo vamos a empezar es un fic muy lindo, que contiene gran cantidad de romance

(numero 4 su nombre es Wallable pero suena mejor Wally además es diminutivo -)

Wally- Querrás decir cursilería

Merlina- Oye no seas tan insensible, bueno vamos con el fic

"Milagro de Abril"

Han pasado 6 años desde que ella se fue y aun no ha podido olvidarla

Estaba acostado en el medio del ring de box que había en su habitación

"Que estarás haciendo en este momento"

**Estarás esperando que un puñado de estrellas te vaya a buscar**

**Estarás atascada en el borde del cielo y no puedes saltar**

**No se no se**

Estarás confundida y no sabes la ruta que viene hasta aquí 

**O será simplemente que no quieres venir**

Estaba mas triste que de costumbre lo que había dicho numero dos (Hoagui)

en la cena lo había puesto muy mal, es decir peor de lo que ya estaba, esas palabras aun

rondaban su cabeza: "_Seguro ella ha de estar feliz en Japón y hasta debe tener novio pues es muy _

_bonita y ahora con 16 años, no ha de querer regresar, yo no creo que vuelva, si no ha vuelto _

_en 6 años _" "no", se repetía una y otra vez "eso no puede ser es mentira ella dijo que, me prometió que......volvería"

**Que será que no llegas este mundo ya es duro y mas duro sin ti**

**Que será por que tardas porque pasan los años y no estas aquí**

**Corre salta despega dale cura a este amor que no sabe morir **

**no me niegues la risa tócame con las alas milagro de abril **

Aun la recordaba muy bien tan tierna tan alegre y juguetona, suspiro

El trabajo de sus padres la había alejado de el, ella le había dado

su mono arco iris favorito y su primer beso en el aeropuerto con

la condición de que no la olvidara y la promesa de que volvería

El se hundió en un abismo profundo ya no hablaba casi , no comía

Dulces, solo entrenaba, iba a las misiones y......le escribía poemas

Quien lo creería el mas rudo el insensible, ahora escribía poemas claro

lo mantenía en secreto lo igual que su fascinación por ella

**Has venido mil veces entre sueños te he visto jugar por aquí**

Pero igual que los peces al tratar de tocarte te arrancas de mi 

**Por que por que**

**No será que te escondes porque tu corazón desconfía de mi**

**O será simplemente que no quieres venir**

Soñó con ella y se levanto a media noche un poco menos triste

Se sentó en la cama saco una hoja y un lápiz y escribió "_Si mi amor_

_por ti fuera agua todo el mundo se ahogaría_ " y lo guardo donde

ocultaba el resto de escritos, en un cofre bajo su ring

"cuando ella vuelva se las entregare"

**Que será que no llegas suelta al fin las amarras y ven hasta aquí**

**Deja de ser poema y transfórmate en carne semilla y candil**

Quien lo diría el chico mas asediado de la preparatoria al que

Todas las chicas le pedían el teléfono, la dirección, ser

su novia , estaba sufriendo por amor ,

a todas las chicas les proponía amistad y les decía que

estaba comprometido , en cierta forma si lo estaba pero

solo de palabra, y con alguien a quien no veía hace 6 años

**Corre salta despega dale cura a esta amor que no saber morir**

No me niegues la risa tócame con las alas milagro de abril 

Es una mañana lluviosa el salió temprano de la casa del árbol

Aun estaba muy triste y la herida de su ausencia no sanaba

Había ido a un lugar que frecuentaban juntos, el bosque junto al lago,

En la rama grande del árbol mas frondoso, se sentó allí junto a la soledad de ella

"Abril" murmuro

**Que será que no llegas este mundo ya es duro y mas duro sin ti**

Que será por que tardas porque pasan los años y no estas aquí 

"Hoy hace 6 años me prometiste que volverías" la lluvia aumento ,

el siguió allí sin inmutarse, una brisa suave le acaricio el rostro,

sintió una presencia bajo del árbol y se puso en guardia alguien hablo

"Yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo ",

**Corre salta despega dale cura a este amor que no sabe morir **

**no me niegues la risa tócame con las alas milagro de abril **

el no lo podía creer

conocía esa voz, se dio vuelta lentamente, allí estaba ella sonriéndole,

se había puesto muchísimo mas hermosa si es que eso era posible,

camino hacia ella despacio aun perplejo, llego a su lado

y lo único que pudo decir fue "eres una alucinación, cierto, lo sabia

otra vez estoy soñando contigo" "No, no soy una alucinación

estoy aquí como lo prometí" "Estas haciendo esto solo por la promesa?"

"No yo volví porque te extrañaba y a los demás pero mas a ti"

"Yo sabia que tu no me fallarías " "además debía decirte algo"

"también yo" "te amo y sabes no eres una chica fácil de olvidar

mira 6 años y no lo logre" "tampoco te olvide, también te amo" "no estuve

con nadie en este tiempo te esperaba sabes" "perdón por la tardanza pero

voy a compensarte" "así y como" Ella lo abrazo, el correspondió el abrazo

ella se empino un poco , y se fundieron en un tierno beso.

"Wally" "has crecido, sabes, además me entere que te persiguen mucho"

"solo un poco " "eres mío es claro" "Lo se pero tu estas mas hermosa que

la ultima vez que te vi además a ti también te persiguen " "Un poquito no mas"

"Kuki eres mía " "lo se".

FIN

Wally-(leyendo lo que escribió ) 00 Como así que escribiste un fic cursi sobre MI

y mas si me metiste con Kuki (numero 3) es bonita pero......oye....mira lo que me haces decir (sale a perseguir

a la autora)

Merlina- Quieto quieto o si no le pongo una escena de cama (lo amenaza con un lápiz y una hoja)

Wally-(Frena en seco) 00 esto es injusto a mi no me gusta ella además yo el mas rudo

el mas duro el mas luchador el mas fuerte metido en un fic cursi guac

Merlina- Eres un romántico empedernido en el fondo Wally además si te gusta y tengo pruebas

Wally-Romántico empedernido yo??? Y si tienes pruebas a ver dime cuales??

Merlina- A ver en el capitulo de 30c te pusiste celoso cuando el dijo que ella era linda,

además en el capitulo de la oficina te sonrojaste cuando ella te abrazo yy... bla Bla bla ...(después de media hora de pruebas)

Wally-00 ee aa

Merlina- Además en este fic lo aceptas

Wally- No puede ser yo nunca le aceptaría a nadie y mucho menos a ti que eres una

autora loca que en realidad si me gusta Kuki (Tapa su boca con las dos manos) Oooopss 00

Merlina- Bueno creo que el pez muere por la boca se delato el solito bueno gracias a todos y..

Wally- 00 Oye tengo derecho a defenderme

Merlina-déjame terminar o si no le cuento todo a Numero 3

Wally- ;; eres mala

Merlina-Si sigues hablando llamo a alguien , Kuki ven que Wally tiene que decirte algo

importante

Wally- 00 ya ya me callo pero no la llames

Merlina- Lo siento muy tarde creo que ya me escucho

Kuki-Hola Merlina, hola numero 4 querías decirme algo

Wally- 00 No yo nada ella que esta loca (señalando a Merlina)

Kuki-A bueno chao iré a jugar el videojuego del mono arco iris

Wally-Te voy a ahorcar

Merlina-Si salgo viva de esta nos vemos luego y porfis dejen reviews o

preguntas para mi o cualquiera de los chicos le responderemos con gusto adiós

(corre para no dejarse atrapar)

Wally- No corras que te va peor

Merlina la brujita

SAYONARA


End file.
